The present invention is directed to bicycles and, more particularly, to a rear end structure for a bicycle frame end.
A bicycle rear derailleur is used to selectively engage a chain with one of a plurality of sprockets that rotate with the rear wheel of the bicycle. A typical rear derailleur comprises a base member, a movable member supporting a chain guide, and a linking mechanism coupled between the base member and the movable member so that the chain guide moves laterally relative to the base member. The base member usually is mounted to the rear end of the bicycle frame by a mounting bolt that screws into a threaded opening formed in the frame.